As Long As You Love Me
by ImagineEzria
Summary: This is just my take on what should of happened for Ezria during 3x08 :


Aria's POV:

_"I will not let you ruin him.." Ezra's mother's voice was stuck in the back of my mind like a horribly catchy Disney song." I don't know why I was letting this woman try and control Ezra and I's relationship, but the choice of her words made me think. Am I ruining Ezra's life? I mean he sacrificed everything for me. What have I done? Nothing expect let him continue to make sacrifices for me. I can't keep letting him do that for me. If he ends up homeless someday, I know it'll be because of me and I can't let that happen. _

_I took my tiny throw pillow and put it over my face as I let a loud pitch scream come from my mouth. I let out a small 'hmph' noise as I got out of my bed and went over to my dresser to unplug my phone from its charger. I typed away on my tiny keyboard. _

_"You still up? We need to talk. - Aria." _

_I waited for Ezra to reply, which didn't take too long. _

_"Sadly. I kind of need a cuddle buddy right now. Want to come over?" I smiled slightly as I read his text message. I can hear his sexy tired voice playing in my head. Damn, how I love that voice. _

_"Be right over." _

_I looked down to what I was wearing. A pair of pink and white polka dotted boxer shorts and a tank top. This should be fine, I thought to myself as I shrugged and made my way quietly down the stairs. So my dad wouldn't freak the hell out considering we had a shit ton of murders around here, I don't want him thinking something happened to me at 3 AM. I wrote him a note saying that Spencer needed me and that I would be back after school._

_As I got into my car, I started it up right away and made my way to Ezra's apartment. _

_Five minutes later, I pulled into Ezra's guest parking space and made my way up to his apartment. _

_Ezra was waiting for me at the door. I saw him checking me out. I smiled up at him and stood onto my tippy toes so I could kiss his lips. _

_As we got into the apartment, Ezra closed and locked his door. He placed his hands onto my waist and pulled me into him and started kissing my neck. I let out a small moan as he started kissing and biting my sweet spot. I pushed him away. I came here for one reason and one reason only, and he's not going to let me forget what I actually came here for by showering me with tons of kisses. _

_"Ezra, we really need to talk.." I said as I stepped away from him and made my way to the back of his couch. Ezra followed me in tow. _

_"What is it, Aria? You're starting to scare me." He asked as he took my hands in his. I exhaled as I looked up into his blue orbs. _

_"Your mom told me that she wouldn't let me ruin your life .. And I've been thinking, maybe she's right. Maybe she wins." I stopped as Ezra caressed my face with his thumb. I gripped onto his wrists with my fingers and stared up at him. Before I started to speak, Ezra chimed in. _

_"Aria, stop right there. You definitely aren't ruining my life. You're doing the complete opposite. Even though our relationship has been like a rollercoaster doesn't mean it's your fault. We're both at fault. And plus, you helped me get over Jackie. Which is the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Also, you let me experience what true love actually feels like. Even though that sounds way cheesy, I don't care. You completed my life. This right here is all that I need." _

_I looked away from him, but Ezra cupped my face. _

_"Hey, look at me." I looked up into his gorgeous eyes as he started speaking. _

_"I love you so much." _

_I smiled at him as he kissed my nose. Before I could start talking again, Ezra lifted me up by my thighs and placed me on the back of his couch and started kissing me. I responded by moving my lips in-sync with his. I placed my hand onto his toned chest and pulled away. Ezra moved closer to me, looking up at his face that was now lit by the dimmed lighting of the fluorescent light fixtures. _

_After that small speech Ezra just made, this kiss was filled with powerful outbursts of affection. I compulsively reached out and stroked Ezra's cheeks. He didn't resist. My heart was beating heavily, I slowly elevated myself by standing back up on floor and standing on my toes to stare into his eyes, almost pleadingly, trying to communicated my desire to be consumed by him. Ezra stared back, and apparently understanding my feelings, drew closer to me. _

_I closed my eyes, my lips parted slightly, awaiting that which I had been longing for. _

_A few seconds passed before I finally felt his warm lips brush against mine. At that very moment, I felt passion for him course through my body, causing me to shake uncontrollably. I raised my hands above my head, allowing him to wrap his muscular arms around my waist. Ezra held me tightly as he began to kiss my lips. I moaned softly, kissing back to the best of my ability. _

_Moments later, I felt his wet tongue slide between my lips. I greeted it with my own, feeling his moist breath in my mouth. As we rubbed our tongues against each other, I felt Ezra's hands slide down my back and to my ass. I squirmed playfully as he squeezed me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed with passion, holding each other in our warm embrace, almost like we thought we might lose each other at one point. After what felt like years to me, our mouths finally parted and our eyes finally met. We continued to hold each other, silently starting into each others eyes. I gave him a watery smile, I placed my head against Ezra's chest. The beating of his heart was audible, an indication that he felt the same way I did. _

_Ezra stroked my hair gently, planting a loving kiss on the top of my head and then nuzzling his nose against it._

_I propped myself back up onto the back of the couch. I lost my balance, making me fall back onto the couch, dragging Ezra with me. We started wallowing and clutching at each other, laughing like giddy-grade schoolers. I let my eyes adjust to the lighting as I propped myself up on one elbow and noticed that Ezra had gone quiet and was staring at me. It made me feel self-conscious, but I was unable to look away once our eyes met for like the 10th time that night. Like every other girl in Rosewood, I had long admired Ezra's good looks. His semi-tanned skin and ocean blue eyes, the messy brown hair that I die for every-time I run my fingers through it. But lying this close to him, I couldn't help but notice for the first time in a while just how muscular his shoulders were, and how lush his lips looked. I let my gaze slip lower, to the rest of his body. I have a thousand times, but which seemed so utterly different tonight. Observing him was like looking at adorable, yet expensive clothing items that I can't have. But Ezra is different, I can have him whenever I want. I've noticed how his abs rippled down into the waistband of his cotton pajama bottoms. _

_"These are soft .. When did you get these?" I teased, reaching down to run my hand along his impressive six pack. But Ezra caught my hand in just before I slid my hand down into his boxers, startling me a bit. When I looked into his eyes once again, his expression was intense, almost threatening. For a moment, I thought maybe he was angry, but before I could ponder further, he yanked me to him and covered my mouth with his hungry kiss once again. I responded immediately, surprising myself a bit. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips were softer than ever. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and I opened my mouth with a low moan. I straddled him, rubbing my boxer shorts onto his crotch, making Ezra let out a moan as well._

_"God, you're beautiful," he murmured into the curve of my neck. Ezra reached over to turn off the lamp that sat on the end table. He grabbed a handful of my boxer shorts and started to shove them off on my hips. They fell to my feet, I kicked them to the floor which only left me in my laced panties and see through tank-top. I heard Ezra's tongue licking his lips. Ezra mumbled an "I love you" onto my chest, making me smile. _

_"I love you, too." I said reaching to grab his hand, placing them on my bare hips. Ezra got his hands under me, lifting. _

_"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered, and nibbling on my earlobe with his teeth. _

_I flung my legs apart and swung them around his waist, tightly. He gave an estastic groan. I clung onto his neck, wrapping my arms around him. I arched my back and jerked, shuddering against the heat of him and the cool air coming from the air conditioner. Trembling and moaning, I melted back against Ezra's soft comforter. My legs still locked around his hips. I lay still, heart pounding, legs still locked in place. Ezra had pulled me up to the top of his bed, resting my head on his fluffy pillows. He hovered over me, his head hanging just so that his long hair brushed my face like cobwebs in the dark. "I love you. God, I love you," he murmured and lowered himself, slowly and gently onto my tiny frame. I kissed his lips softly and brushed his hair out of his face. "I love you, too." _

_Ezra and I had sex many times, but it's never been like this moment before. When we did it for the first time, we thought we were going to lose one-another. It was filled with passion, lust and love. This moment feels the same. My father and Ezra's mother will not tear us apart, not even if they tried. _

_I was snapped out of my trance when Ezra caressed my face with the back of his hand, giving the corners of my mouth soft kisses. I smiled slightly as I started giving him butterfly kisses down his neck and down his chest. Ezra stopped me. His hand ran along the inside of my thigh. He traced small circles, making his way to my panties. My vagina oozed out my juices as I thought of Ezra inside of me. His cock thrusting into my hot, wet pussy. My nipples hardened, Ezra realized and smirked sexily. I know that smile. He knows that he has me just where he wants me to be. Ezra nudged my leg, begging me to part them. I did so, making him trace the outlines of my laced panties, making me wetter by the second. Ezra started moving his hand further up until at last, his thumb brushed against my vagina. I gasped considering having him stop before exhaling. "Oh god.." I moaned. Ezra gripped the hem of my panties with his teeth, sliding them down. His hot breathe coming from his nostrils filled around my core, making me hornier. My underwear was wrapped around my ankles, I nudged them and they fell off the bed and onto wooden floor. Ezra slowly crept up my legs, teasing me by brushing his fingers on my inner thigh. _

_"Ezra, please." I begged. Ezra looked up at me and hushed me. He placed his face in-between my upper thigh and hips. He settled his hands on my inner thigh, making me spread myself so he could have more access. After a few seconds of him taunting me by his hot breathe on my core, Ezra slid his tongue into my opening, swirling it around. I closed my eyes and relaxed, letting out low moans as Ezra did his magic. His tongue more shockingly, teasing me. The only thing that I actually cared about at this moment is having his tongue inside of me, and how it made me feel. The world ceased to exist this moment. Slow, deep and erotic movements with his tongue made me go wild. He glided so smoothly. Ezra took his tongue out and started rubbing my clit in circular motions, slowly at first. But as my moans got louder, he sped up the speed making my walls crash as he brought me to my climax. Ezra plopped himself on the other side of me, bringing his lips closer to mine. I kissed him tenderly as I my half naked self propped up onto his bare chest. _

_"How is it that I'm half naked and you're still in your pajamas?" I said in a teasing tone. Ezra waggled his eyebrows at me and gave me a sexy smirk. _

_"Would you like to do the honors and take them off for me?" _

_I leaned down and kissed his lips softly, bringing them close to his lips as I pulled away. "Gladly." I took my feet and propped them on his hips, making them slide his cotton pajama bottoms off and go onto the floor, leaving him only in his boxers. Considering he teased me, I decided I'd have a little fun with him. I rubbed my vagina down his chest, having him throw his head back and mumble "fuck" underneath his breathe. I tugged slowly at his boxers as his big member popped up, making a tent. I smirked up at him, making a 'sexy kissy face' at him. I pulled his boxers off, along with my tank top and threw the two articles of clothing onto the floor, leaving us completely naked. I laid down on my stomach as I gripped onto his hard cock, giving it a small squeeze before I started planting small kisses starting from the top of his chest, down. Ezra let out a low moan as I made my way down. I gripped onto his member once more, but this time I started slowly working him into my mouth. I heard Ezra's moans get louder every-time I put another inch of him into my mouth. Soon enough I was deep throating. Making my head bob up and down, sucking faster. He started bulging, within a few seconds his cum filled my mouth. I licked it up and smacked my lips together when I was done and he was clean. I laid on top of Ezra, he gave me a sweet kiss on my nose and on my lips. _

_"Ready for the main event?" He asked seductively as he ran his hands down my bare back, gripping onto my ass. I traced outlines of his abs, kissing them on by one. I gave him butterfly kisses up his chest, neck and face. _

_"Bring it, Fitz." I whispered seductively. He nodded as if he was accepting a challenge. _

_"It will be brought, Montgomery." I sat up and so did he. I lifted my butt off the mattress and pressed my breasts onto his chest, making him arch his back slightly. Ezra kissed me with so much passion, that we fell backwards to the end of the bed with him on top and me underneath. I hungrily kissed him back, knotting my fingers through his messy bed head. Or sex hair. Ezra's tongue grazed the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance. I eagerly agreed as I widened my mouth. Our tongues swirling as the heat intensified. His hands roamed around my tanned body, tracing my curves along the journey. Ezra's swollen lips were brought to my collarbone, giving me sweet and gentle kisses. He brought his mouth to my earlobe, biting and tugging softly as I let out a moan as I thrusted my hips into his. The heat radiated off of my body and onto his, making Ezra grind slowly as his erection grew back. _

_"Ezra.." I moaned lustfully into his ear. _

_"I need you.." He told me huskily. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer as his hot mouth covered mine. Ezra deepened our kiss. I pulled away, whispering into his ear. _

_"For the love of god, take me.." Ezra pulled me into another steamy kiss as I thrusted my hips into his once more. _

_"Oh my fucking god, Aria.." Ezra groaned. He couldn't take it much longer and neither could I. Ezra had his legs between mine. He kissed me roughly as he placed his large hands onto my breast. He placed tender kisses on my chest as his hands worked on my nipples. _

_"Ready, baby?" He asked as he rested his forehead onto mine. I only nodded as I kissed his lips, giving him the okay. I shifted my weight to a more comfortable position as I welcomed him. Ezra willing entered me. Ezra placed his elbows beside my shoulders as his fingers were entangled with my hair. Ezra vigilantly began to enter. I let out a long, satisfied moan as he thrusted his hip bones into mine. We both yearned for more. Ezra started to move in and out, slowly at first, but he sped up his pace as I dug my nails into his back. He let out a low moan to match my on going moan. We grind into each other, craving the sensation that we both shared. _

_"Ezra..Faster.." I pleaded. He thrusted into me deeper and faster like I wanted, but that took a U-turn. He started slowing his pace, doing the exact opposite of what I wanted. He kept his steady pace. _

_" .." I grumbled into his ear, turning him on. He dug deeper and deeper until he couldn't go any further. _

_"Oh my fucking god.." I purred. Ezra covered my mouth with his and he continued grinding his hips into mine. Ezra begin to feel me tremble as I was coming close to my climax. _

_"Oh god, Aria.." He whispered, his breathe ragging. _

_"Keep going.." I moaned. He thrusted fast and deep. A wave of pleasure took over both our bodies at the same time. My walls tensed and closed in. We came at the same time, our moans matched each others like we were one person. He collapsed on-top of me, laying there until he found the strength to get up on his elbows. Ezra looked into my eyes, giving me a sweet chaste kiss. _

_"I love you so much, Aria." He said as he pushed hair out of my face. _

_"I love you, too, Ezra." I replied, giving him another kiss as I snuggled my face into the nape of his neck. _

_Ezra pulled out and flipped us over so I was laying on top of him. My knees bent and my arms wrapped around his torso. Ezra kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on my head. I looked over at his alarm clock, which read 4:30 AM. I sighed as I closed my eyes, feeling Ezra slide his warm hands up and down my back, soothing me. He took my legs as I wrapped my arms around him. _

_He got up and pulled the covers down, putting me underneath the warm comforter and sheets that were warm from our bodies being on top of it. I scooted over to the right as Ezra began to get in. I turned myself on my side. Ezra moved closer to me, wrapping his strong arms and pulling me closer into his chest. The warmth of his body soothed me, as if nobody could tear us apart. Well no one can separate us at this point. What we just did wasn't sex, it was love making. I turned over on my other side so I was facing Ezra. He smiled at me as he pushed another strand out of my face. I put my hand on the back of his neck and brought his face closer to mine so I could kiss his tender lips. _

_"I love you." I whispered tiredly. Ezra yawned, making me yawn as well. _

_"I know, baby. I love you, too. Lets get some sleep. We had a long night."_

_ He said as he stroked my face with his thumb. He brought me closer into his chest and moved us to the middle of the bed. I wrapped my arms tighter around his torso and he did the same. My head fit perfectly onto his chest and his hands found a comfortable spot on my waist. I gave his chest on last kiss before tiredness took over me. We both fell into a peaceful slumber. _

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review, please! - Alyssa **


End file.
